


Feelings You Can Feel

by aldiara



Category: Alles was zählt
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Drabble Day 2011, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Oliver has no idea how to handle the expression of emotions appropriately. How DOES the man live??</p>
<p>Written for the "Mascara" prompt during <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/no7_awz/79717.html">Drabble Day 2011</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings You Can Feel

"Wait. I can't have this conversation like this. I just can't."

Celine runs off into the bathroom, leaving Oliver to awkwardly twist his hands while Zoé mutely stares daggers at him from the couch. When Celine reappears, she wears a fresh coat of mascara, the better to express her feelings. She crosses her arms.

"So. You were breaking up with me? For Lars? AGAIN?"

Oliver nods. "For good this time. Sorry."

Her freshly applied mascara starts streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh dear," says Oliver, feeling villainous. "You're sad. I can tell."

"You always were so sensitive," she sobs. "You cad."


End file.
